


A Pirate Life for Me

by Hasky



Series: Pirates [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasky/pseuds/Hasky
Summary: Alternative universe – Pirates / A sequel to And A Bottle Of Rum.Follows directly after the three months jump at the end of the previous story.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Series: Pirates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Commander's Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RB, only borrowed the characters for some fun. Alternate universe - Pirates.

# Chapter 1 - Commander's Ship

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

So much for a war whoop when the sailors of 15th Division noticed the white flag in the front of the Royal Navy ship.

"Really? We were interrupted for business?" whined Gail disappointed.

Her face frowned even more when she noticed who the commander of the royal ship was. _Nicholas_. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was not sure if she should be angry or happy to see him. She wanted to punch him for sure, but the rest of emotions was like a storm on the sea.

"Superintendent Peck, may I have your permission to board?" the young lad called loudly but politely.

"I cannot say it is a pleasure, but approach," replied the older woman.

A plank was placed between the ships and the commander crossed over, bowing deeply in front of the superintendent. "Thank you kindly."

"What brings you to these waters, Nicholas?"

"Royal duty, pirates in the Irish Bay and your daughter," he glanced at the said girl shooting her a quick smile and then with a serious expression on his face her returned to her mother.

"Do you want to walk that plank, Commander?"

"It would not be for the first time, Madam. None the less, I can grant you the permission to dock in the Irish Bay in exchange for your help with the pirates and this night with Gail."

The Irish Bay was one of the richest and most prosperous places in the Old Land. Permissions to dock were either very expensive or already sold out.

Elaine weighted her options even though there was not much to think about; yet, she did not want to look too eager. "I can grant my ship for eliminating the pirates; my daughter, on the other hand, makes decisions for herself."

Not leaving her eyes from the newcomer, the blonde barked, "At the sunset," and stormed away. She wanted to go to her cabin and think, but it would not be an option since the room was not hers only anymore. Instead she marched to the bathroom and hopped into the empty dry wooden bath. She sunk in and bent her head backwards. She let out a moan and closed her eyes.

* * *

Holly was not very sure what to think. One moment she felt like flying between clouds and the next she briefly met a guy whom everybody knew, Gail more than the others, on the top of that she ran away agreeing on spending a night with him. What was that all about?

She went to their room hoping to find her partner there and sooth her anger. Maybe have a little chat or even better a repetition of their morning action.

"Gail?" she called gently opening the door. The cabin was empty. With a heavy sighed she sat on the berth. If the blonde was not there, then she wanted to be alone. Another sighed followed as Holly laid down on her back staring at the wooden ceiling. Since she moved in, the space was rearranged a bit. Instead of a sleeping net, there was a bed, not too big, but enough for two people to sleep in, also there was another small wardrobe squeezed in between the wall and a table. The cabin was small but cosy, alas at that moment it felt very big and empty.

* * *

The sun was setting down; therefore Gail finally left her hideout and boarded the other ship. Nick was already waiting for her at the deck pacing back and forth.

"For a moment, I thought you would not come," he commented offering her a hand to help her step down from the plank which connected the two ships.

"I almost didn’t," replied the blonde dryly ignoring his gesture.

The young lad put his hands behind his back and bowed slightly. "Thank you for coming. If you could escort me to my cabin."

Gail rolled her eyes but followed him. He was a generally nice guy, always attentive, except the one time, when he left her before the day of their wedding. "Why do you want me here, Nick?" she asked once they entered his room. She took a seat on the only chair available at a small table.

"Oh, come on, Gail. Let's start a bit easy. Rum?" he asked pulling out two shot glasses from a drawer and a bottle of the alcohol from a wardrobe. Well, who Gail was to say no to free booze, so she just nodded. "To us meeting again," toasted the guy; without a cling of their glasses, the blonde drowned hers immediately.

"Let's cut the crap, Nick, why do you want me here?"

"To talk," he pulled out a stool and sat in front of his visitor.

"I said let's cut the crap."

"Okay, look, I am really sorry for leaving you that night. But if we ever stood a chance, I needed to make a name for myself; otherwise your mother would never accept me."

"You mean 'like you'. And it is so hard for you, huh? You are always trying to be on the good side of everybody," she commented bitterly. Even after all the time, the memory of being left before wedding still hurt.

"Gail, I was trying to do the right thing. I am not saying bailing off like that was right, but it was necessary. We were not ready at that time."

"So what do you want now, two years later?"

"You, Gail, I want you."

* * *

Holly woke up some time later, still alone plus it was dark outside. She got up and sneaked out of the cabin. She walked down the corridor listening to any sound of her comrades. She guessed it was not so late yet, so hopefully they would be somewhere chatting and playing dice or cards.

She heard voices from Oliver's room; however after defying Sam and Jerry as his visitors, she continued her search. And she did find them in Andy's place. Just when she was about to knock on the door, the young healer decided against it as she realised about what was the topic.

"… plus he was really handsome in that commander's uniform," said Andy in a bit dreamy tone.

"What is the deal with this Nick, anyway?" wondered Chris, not knowing much about this new guy whom everybody recognised and spoke of highly. On the top of that, Holly herself would like to know the others' opinions.

"Oh man, it's not just a deal, it's _it_ ," said Dov. He made a significant pause and continued. "He and Gail, it was epic. Like really, they were disgusting how clingy they were."

"I think it was sweet," spoke up Traci. "They were in love and Nick is a good guy. Pity the superintendent did not see it that way."

"Did she chase him off?" asked Chris again.

"In a way," agreed Traci. "We don’t know much about what happened, but when we landed, both Gail and Nick disappeared and in two days Gail came back alone all upset."

"He left her with a note he was going to serve in the Royal Navy," noted Andy quietly. "I think he wanted to prove himself that he was worthy of Gail."

"To be honest, I would do the same," commented Dov. There was a heavy pause. "Well, if I found a girl of my dreams and her parents hated me, I would go to do something heroic all over the seas, so the parents would not see me as a loser but a good match."

"But what about Gail's feelings?" questioned Traci. "Honestly I would kill Jerry if he decided to leave me like that."

"But Nick is back now," said Dov, "with the title of Commander."

"And Gail is married," noted Chris defensively.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say, ' _old love never dies_ '."

That last Andy's comment was like a sharp dagger into Holly's heart. For a moment, she could not take a breath as her chest ached. She took off back to her room where she spent some time pacing. Wild images were running through her head of what her wife might be doing at the other ship with her former lover. She was driving herself crazy but she could not make her brain stop.

* * *

The blonde sailor drank another shot of the famous liquor. She did not have much to say at that point.

Funny, the young woman hoped for some closure, but there was nothing new she had not known. She understood the reason Nick wanted to prove himself to her mother, but she also figured out he was scared and searched for an excuse. She really looked at him. It was only two years but he matured, he was calmer and more handsome than before. Then she looked down at the empty shot and started running her finger around the rim. "I was so pissed at you for leaving me like that. We were about to get married in the morning and instead I found an empty bed."

"Let me make it up to you. We were great together," he said pouring them both another shot. "We can be great again, even better. Have a nice wedding with family and friends; settle down either on the sea or on the land as you wish."

She waited until he drank his shot just before he was about to swallowed, Gail admitted, "Bigamy is illegal."

He started coughing heavily as the alcohol was burning his insides. "What? You are married?! To whom?" he was all confused with his eyes red and tears glistening from his coughing.

"To my best friend."

"You and Dov, really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Not exactly. Even though he had a bad moment when he was too drunk and starting singing a serenade to me. But no, not Dov. I have a wife."

"Andy?" he guessed again, this time almost amused.

"Tempting," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "but still a big fat no."

His confusion was priceless and he threw his hands up, giving up in this guessing game. "Who did you marry?"

"She is from my homeland. She was betrothed to a madman. I accepted his challenge for her hand in marriage to get her out of it. My mother wed us."

Nick ignored the shot glass and took a long gulp of rum directly from the bottle. "Your mother likes her already."

"She is interesting, she is smart and she can keep up with me."

"Wait, the tall, sage looking brunette?" he asked realising the two new people he saw on the board of 15th Division. Gail nodded. "Well, she is beautiful indeed." He poured them both another shot. He was still surprised maybe even shocked nevertheless he tried to play it cool. "So, how is the marriage going?"

"Nick, I am not feeding your dirty mind," she sent him an icy glare and tilted her head.

He chuckled. "I wouldn’t mind though." He looked up at her. "No, really, how is it going? Are you happy?"

Gail returned her interest back to the glass playing with the rim again, "Yeah, I am in a way. It’s just…" she trailed off. She had no idea how to tell her ex that her marriage with someone else had not even been consumed yet and that she had no idea how to proceed to this part of marriage with her best female friend, even though the last kiss totally blew off her mind.

"Just spit it out, maybe I can help. I know you, Gail, I know what you like."

Gail laughed and drank another shot looking her former fiancé up and down pensively. He could definitely help with some part.

* * *

After some time of pacing, Holly decided to go on a mission. She was not sure what she wanted to achieve by that but she needed to go. She had no right spying on Gail except that she was her wife but also she was her best friend and she was allowed to do what made her happy.

Still with many thoughts in her mind, Holly sneaked out of the 15th Division and tiptoed on the plank connecting the two ships. It was just then when she realised she had no idea where to look for her pirate girl. And what was she supposed to do when she finally found her? What if it would be in an intimate situation with her used to be fiancé?

There was a rustle heard from the front of the ship, so the healer quickly scanned the floor for the door leading under the deck and jumped in.

Holly started doubting her brilliant mission more with every passing second and step. She heard laughs and drunken talks she wished not to overhear, and she had absolutely no idea where to go. She got lost in the commander's ship with whom they were supposed to fight rough pirates the next day. What a gesture of trust snooping around and hoping to interrupt whatever moment of two lost and found lovers. _Just great_.

"Looking for something?" someone asked behind her. She would yelp really loud as she was startled but before any high pitched sound escaped her mouth, it was covered with a soft hand. "Sage, be quiet," the same female voice warned her.

Holly finally turned around facing the person for who she was looking. "Gail," she sighed relieved.

"What are you doing here?" the other woman wondered with confusion written all over her face.

"I was looking for you," Holly answered honestly as her heart was beating fast.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Of course I am, but you seem frightened."

"I am fine, great now." She hugged her tightly, which Gail reciprocated awkwardly with one hand as the other was occupied with something. "What were you thinking anyway?"

"I got scared for you; you hadn’t been back yet, so I thought I would look for you."

"On a ship you don’t know, between people you don’t know and who don’t know you…?" Gail's doubt was valid, creating a deep frown on her forehead.

One part the physician did not think through was a good reason to go to look for her partner without the subtext of jealousy. Holly usually had think-first, act-later attitude, but obviously it went out of the window when it came to her emotions. "I just wanted to find you, alright?" she barked irritated. "What if he was hurting you?"

"Nick would never do me any harm," the blonde really had no idea what was Holly's point and why she was putting _herself_ in danger at a foreign ship.

"He hurt you when he left you."

"Yeah, well, it was in the past."

"And now? Did you make up?" There was something inside the healer which started bubbling like a weird chemical reaction, and she felt she was about to burst out unless she reduced the heat but she was not able to calm down.

"Are you asking me if we were shagging? You are such a perv."

"Old love never dies. Plus he's your epic love oceans never see."

"Have you been listening to Andy?"

"I overheard something from Dov, yes."

Gail just rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here." She suggested and threw her pray over her shoulder.

"What is that? A ham? The whole leg?" The piece of meat was a welcome distraction from the recent brain storm yet quite out of the line.

"Oh no, no. It's not _a_ ham, it's _the_ ham. Top tasty Spanish dry ham. After Nick took off his shirt and started singing 'Oh sweet Juliette' to his night candle, I needed something to console my mind, so I visited their storage and nicked this." She smiled proudly.

* * *

Once they removed their loot to their own storage the two women returned to their cabin. Holly was upset of not very known reason; well the reason was that her wife decided to spend a good part of the night with someone else, who happened to be the love of her life according to their friends. Holly just could not lie back in the bed next to the other woman, so instead she sat on a chair at the small table drumming her fingers against the top.

Gail on the other hand flung herself on the berth. "That was an exercise."

"Not the first one," commented the healer bitterly.

"What do you mean?" she looked at her companion with a frown.

"Why else would you agree to spend a night with a guy who is your epic love?"

"Unfinished business. To see what was left. I was looking for a closure," Gail shrugged.

"Did you get it?" Immediately Holly regretted that question. She had a pretty good idea what had happened, she did not need to hear it aloud.

"I guess." The blonde turned on her side and looked at the other woman properly. "He was my first… everything. I loved him, I was in love with him, and we had a great time. You see, he is still handsome and charming, maybe more than before, but our ship sailed away and is not coming back. There is nothing to come back for anyway." She shrugged again.

Hearing that, the physician's posture visibly relaxed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Gail sat up and grinned. "Speaking of firsts, you have never told me your story."

"There is not much to say," she answered looking anywhere but her partner.

"Oh, come on. Let's start easily, first kiss."

The brunette laughed out loud throwing her head back. "Now, you really don’t want to know that."

"I really do," Gail insisted on her question. She got a vibe that this might be a great way to get to know her friend from a bit different perspective and who knew what could come out of it.

The physician blushed. "It was with Lisa."

"What!?" wondered the sailor before started laughing hysterically. "Please tell me you did not fancy that snob."

"Actually, it was when she met her husband; she proposed this 'practice' to learn how to kiss properly because ' _A great smooch is a beginning of a great sex_ ', she said."

The blonde kept laughing. "She had a point though." Her laughs turned into a wide smile as she continued her interrogation. "Alright, with whom else did you practice? Or was it an actual kiss?"

"Chris," replied Holly. Well, it was understandable, her friend suspected it anyway. "But it was more of a curiosity. We heard what a nice couple we were and when did we plan to make it official and stuff. So we tried, but kissing Chris was not better than kissing Lisa."

"He is cute though," admitted the sailor. They would make a nice couple for sure alas there was a big relief that the relationship did not work out.

"He really is like my brother more than anything else."

"So third time is a charm?" guessed the younger of them.

"I don’t know yet," she grinned her typical lop-sided smile. Gail raised her eyebrows in question. "It's you."

"Hm, you kissed more people than me."

"And still I was intimate with less."

"I only slept with Nick." Holly just shrugged. Then the wheels started rotating really fast in Gail's brain. "Really? I don’t believe you. Holly, you are clever, you are beautiful and really fit in a sexy way. Guys must have been falling at your feet. Surly there was some you liked."

"Well, guys got up on their own feet pretty fast and ran very far away when they found out I was Ross Perik's fiancée."

"He didn’t claim you for five years," opposed the blonde.

"Gail, what do you think Ross would do if he found out I was not virtuous?" It was a rhetorical question and the said woman started seeing the bigger picture. "Most probably he would kill Chris first since he was the highest possibility of taking away my virtue. Then he would capture and torture my parents to get to me. And then only Lord knows what experiments he would practice on me. Once he would be done, he might eliminate like half of the town."

"That's really graphic and true." Gail agreed. She looked her partner up and down. There was something about her on what the blonde could not put a finger, yet she felt the need to be close but first of all, she wanted her to enjoy the life. "But the madman is no more, so you can be free now. Just let me know and I will be your wing-woman."

"Yeah, right," she noted dryly.

"No, I am serious. However, it must be from the bottom of your heart."

"You are such a sap, Pirate," the physician chuckled with her typical smile.

"Nope, I am vicious and cruel. But I really like you and I want you to be happy. If you tell anyone, I will deny I have ever said that."

"I am happy."

"Anyway," she stood up, grinned foxily and with an extra swag of her hips she approached her sitting mate. "What did the snobbish friend of yours say about a great kiss and a great sex? Practice makes perfect after all," with that comment she straddled Holly on the chair.

"So you think I need more practice?" the healer chuckled again with a mischief spark in her eyes.

"I didn’t say you need it, I just recommend it," Gail dropped her voice, looking at those tempting lips. She would be doomed not to find an excuse to kiss them again. Her mind blowing experience from the morning left her longing for more of that electrify feeling. She cupped Holly's cheeks and leant in closing the distance between them. True to her expectation, her body was humming at the contact. She felt one hand sneak to her back holding her close, while the other hand ran into her hair just above her nape to deepen the kiss. Gail moaned in pleasure, slid her fingers into the dark chestnut mane and drank the feeling as it was the only fresh water spring in the middle of the ocean. Well, it kind of was.


	2. The Irish Bay

**Chapter 2 - The Irish Bay**

The next morning they met with the crew of the Royal Navy ship again to settle the details of the fight with the pirates.

Nick tried his best straight posture, but knowing him for some time Gail recognised he suffered a bad hangover. She had to grin, he never had a good tolerance of alcohol nevertheless he put on his best poker face while dealing with Superintendent Peck.

They agreed on the strategy and the commander requested one of the 15th crew members on the board of his ship. "You always had your own signals and if something goes wrong, we need to react as fast as possible," he explained his request briefly.

Everybody either looked at Gail directly or side glanced. "I am staying with the sage; we may need the physician when this is over. Plus not that I don't trust my comrades, but I don't trust them enough with Holly's life," she refused, stepping even closer and in front of her friend who grew a smile on the tanned face.

"I will go," offered Andy sending an angry stare to Sam, who opened his mouth to say something but shut it back.

"What happened with them this time?" Gail asked Traci in a low voice.

"Sam is afraid of commitment and Andy is fed up of his insecurities."

"Men," noted the blonde rolling her eyes.

"Let's serve the pirates to the sharks. They plundered the Bay long enough," commented Nick, with a bow to the superintendent, he let Andy board first and then followed her.

Once left alone, Elaine looked at her crew. "Get the weapons and let's warm up. To begin with Traci, Jerry, you will start at the front, load your muskets. Chris you will help Oliver with cannons. Sam, Holly you will take care of sails, then Holly, you and Chris will go under the deck chasing away any unwelcome passengers sneaking in. Gail, Dov sides of the ship," she gave the orders and went to take her position at the helm.

"How does this usually work?" asked Holly, her voice was shaking with nerves, excitement and fear.

"According to what Nick said, there are three pirate ships. If we manage to sink one fast, it will be good. There are not usually more than five serious pirates per ship, eliminating them causes the rest to give up. We need to figure out the leaders and start with them."

They went to prepare themselves, getting equipped and dressed in some protective clothes. When they were in their cabin, Holly turned to her wife. "I know you have been fighting before but promise you will be careful."

Gail looked up at her and smiled gently with care showing in her eyes. "We will be fine, don't worry."

"I have to worry, because I know pirates are ruthless and I really like you. And I care about you. You are a great person and you showed me this whole new world and also I don't want to become a widow so soon."

The blonde's smile grew wide as she stepped closer, sneaked her hand on the back of the healer's head and pulled her close kissing her lips tenderly. "I will be fine. You can worry, but you will see we will get drunk by the evening celebrating the victory, free parking at the most luxurious bay and hopefully also get nice loot since they were pillaging one of the richest bay of the Old Land." She kissed her again. "But you make sure you are hidden and safe. Stay with our supplies and if more rats come in, hide. We will get our food back once we are done with them."

Holly nodded and placed another dagger behind her waistband.

* * *

The time had come. Jerry was at the lookout observing the situation. Their ship was coming from the west as Nick's was approaching from the other side to squeeze the pirates in between. Seeing no way out, they might give up faster. So far there were three pirate ships as predicted.

Jerry got down and went to the front taking his position with a musket in his hands just like Traci did. Elaine gave orders to Oliver to have the cannons ready and she signalled Sam to set the sails with Holly as they would be approaching from the left, cutting off one of the smaller pirates' biremes from the other group.

There was no war whoop, they needed to be as silent as the sea allowed them and attempt for a stealth attack. Since it was early in the morning, hopefully most of the bad guys would not be fully awake to perceive the situation.

Their plan almost worked as they were spotted when they were reaching the back of the other ship. The havoc began there as the pirates started screaming and rushing around, the need for the sound of shooting was required to eliminate most of the enemies. When the ships were on the same level, Oliver started setting off the cannons, re-loading them and shooting again. The moment off surprise worked well for them as the smaller vessel started sinking. Some of its crew used the ropes to swing on the board of 15th, but it was not a difficult fight for the sailors of the said ship. More like a warm up round.

The superintendent gestured Sam to reset the sails so they would be able to get closer to the main ship. Before they could reach full speed, Dov started yelling, "Another ship from the right!"

Indeed there was another pirate bireme approaching them very fast. "They are trying to ram us!" Dov continued his warning.

Either the wind was in their favour or the pirate captain had a bad aim and hit the back of the blue ship instead of the middle.

These pirates were very much awake and already full in the fighting mode.

They use their harpoons and hooks to bring the sides in touch and boarded the 15th.

"Didn't Nick say there were 3 ships?" asked Sam shouting scanning quickly the whole bay. "Not 5?"

"Bad surprise," commented Gail sarcastically. "Typical him." She noticed that the Royal Navy ship was squeezed between two small pirates' ones. Well, since they were on the opposite side she really trusted in Nick's fighting skills and hoped the royal sailors were more than uniforms and prestige. She set her mind back to fight as two pirates were approaching her with cutting weapons above their heads. She noticed Holly to slide below the deck before they had been rammed, so it was good. Now it was about to protect the ship, serve the innocent people at the Bay and not get killed.

* * *

Even though Holly felt bad for leaving the deck, the superintendent's orders were clear and not good to mess up with. Plus the said woman was her mother-in-law which said a lot itself.

She took her position in front of the storage space pacing around listening to the rattle above her. She really prayed for everybody to survive without being maimed.

Chris showed up from behind. "Are you alright so far?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. You?"

"Oliver sent me to check on you."

"I am well. Not harmed. Scared for Gail mostly."

"She will be alright. She is a skilled fighter." Holly just nodded not feeling any better. "By the way, how is the marriage going?" He came closer to her nudging her shoulder with a smile.

"It's going good, things considered, being married to a friend."

"She is more than a friend to you."

"I don't think she sees it any other way. But hey, I take it for what it is. Three months ago I was supposed to become Mrs Perik. I have quite a good life now. Scary at the moment but still it is a nice life."

Chris sighed and pulled her into one arm hug. "Holly, I am just saying, tell her." He kissed the side of her head and left back to the upper deck.

Her brain was going crazy and she was sure she made more steps within the last half an hour than in a month. She heard the falling door open and some unknown man sneaked in. He descended the second ladder and stood surprised to see the space being occupied. "Lassies and food, just what I like," he grinned evilly showing his bad teeth.

Holly was almost about to panic, but that was not the time or space. She pulled out her sword ready to defend their supplies.

The pirate launched himself on her but the young woman was fast on her feet, moving aside and hitting his back with the handle of her weapon. "Oh, you like it tough. Let's play then."

Holly really tried her best, but she was not so experienced so her attacks were easily defeated. Well, she was a healer after all not a fighter. Her offence was turned into defence and she was getting weaker. _Of course!_ Why hadn't it occurred to her sooner? She needed to use _her_ knowledge and experience. Damn that fear, it almost scared away her studies about human anatomy. She managed to get to his side and kicked his knee really hard. It made him get down so another well aimed hit to his temple and he was down lying on the floor.

It took Holly a few seconds when it all caught up to her. The adrenaline was intoxicating and she felt really proud of herself.

A noise was heard on the rope ladder behind her as someone was hurrying to her level.

"Holly, are you alright?!" called Chris jumping down and rushed to his childhood friend.

"I did it," still with a straight posture and silly grin she pointed at the defeated pirate. She offered a high-five which the young lad reciprocated. Her smile froze when they heard the falling door opening again.

"Sage, please tell me you are alive!" It was Gail peaking in. Then she quickly descended the stairs and ladders and looked around. She noticed the unconscious pirate and her still standing wife. "Oh, thanks Poseidon," she let out a relieved breath. "I saw him sneak in but was stopped by his buddy." She made a few long steps, cupped the brunette's head and crashed their lips together. "Good work, stay safe."

"Stay alive," whispered Holly back. The other woman just nodded and left to continue the battle on the board.

Chris watched her with raised eyebrows. "Just a friend?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's not what you think," replied the physician, nevertheless the blush was visible on her cheeks.

"It's not about what I think but what I see."

"I am doomed I know that but I cannot help it."

"For Kraken's testicles, these cannon balls are killing me!"

They chuckled at Oliver's cursing and the lad returned to help the older sailor prepare another load, which must meant they we going big now, they were going for the master pirate ship.

* * *

Gail fought away the last of the rats feeding them to the Poseidon's pets or tying them to their own hinge. Chris was called form the cannons and ordered to stand behind on the defeated pirate vessel, holding a gun against those corrupted sailors until the Royal Guard came to take them over to the prison.

The rest of the crew continued the battle which was not over yet. Two ships were down; there was still the main one in a full power, the crew was shooting against the Royal Navy while one of the minion biremes was in between them, pirates fighting the sailors. Those pirates still had to be drunk or at least with a heavy hangover, since it caused hitting some of their own people of the small ship in the middle. Nick did pretty well considering the fact that he was fighting two crews at once.

The 15th Division sped up to get to the side of the biggest of the pirates vessels and serve them a nice load of cannon balls into the hull. And they did. It did not have the same effect as on the ship half the size but indeed some huge damage was done.

The ropes and hooks were thrown and the two ships connected. Pirates were jumping on the board as a gang of monkeys yelling and laughing.

It was not easy at all. There were more pirates than sailors and it was probably the most difficult test of the fighting skills while being outnumbered. Sam and Jerry fought back to back against five pirates, Dov and Oliver stood side by side, covering each other as three bad guys were attacking them, Traci was doing pretty well on her own at the front, while Gail was on the captain's spot with her mother, one fighting at close distance while the other was shooting, whoever had hands free at that moment.

Once their spot got calmer, the blonde entrusted her mother to deal with two pirates on her own and rushed down on the board shooting the upcoming vile guys or helping her comrades in need. Dov was almost attacked from behind, but before the pirate was able to pierce his rapier through her friend, he was beheaded with Gail's sabre. Oliver was being pressed against the rail defending against two swords, so the blonde under-kicked one pirate and stepped on his nose. She shot another monkey swinging on the rope and when she was about to welcome the next newcomer, her peripheral vision noticed Traci being pushed down to the floor her sword flying away. Just when the pirate raised his hand to hit from above Gail put her weapon in between the hit and her friend's head. "Need a hand with a sabre?" she asked her comrade with a smile. That smile did not last long as she obtained a really strong right hook from the attacker. The punch sent her down, but meantime Traci got up, reached for her sword and pierced it through the pirate's heart.

Slowly the crew of 15th was moving to the master black ship, even the superintendent herself as she kicked one minion to the depth of the sea and went to face the captain.

"Superintendent Bitch," greeted the man not very politely. He was really big, good six feet tall and loads of body mass. Under the thick coat it was hard to define if those were muscles or fat, but most probably the combination of both. He was surrounded by three other men all had their cutting weapons drawn.

Seeing the situation her parent got herself into, Gail checked the ropes choosing the one with the right tied knot.

"We will make such a nice family," continued the corrupted captain. "You and me…" Meantime Gail swung in kicking one of the men hard in the chest sending him of the board. "… Your charming daughter and my son…" Gail jumped off the rope and right when she was on her feet she made a long step and slit the throat of another of the surrounding pirates before any of the men was able to react fast enough. "… well, the remaining son," commented the captain again.

"Tempting, but too late. I am already married," noted Gail and pulled out her sabre.

"Give it up, Sebastian," ordered the superintendent.

"Never!" he called and attacked the older woman while his obviously son set the fight with the blonde sailor.

Just like his father he was well built and Gail had to be very careful. She used the same tactic as fighting Perik months ago. Holly taught her well about human body and sensitive spots, therefore she tried to use that knowledge again but it was not easy as this guy's defence was very good. Although everybody had some weakness and his was chatting. "How's the marriage going?"

"It's good, thanks for asking," she breathed out heavily.

"Just ' _good_ '. It must be really boring. I will do you a favour and make you a window, and then I will show you what a real man is made of."

"I would definitely not define my marriage as boring. For a sage, _she_ is the most wonderful person I have ever met."

" _She_?" He stood there looking at her in shock, his defence fell and Gail managed to kick his gut and when he bowed his nose met her knee. He howled in pain and the young woman hit his right temple with the handle of her weapon. He was done fighting.

Gail rushed to help her mother. Just when the male captain had the redhead pressed against the wooden railing, the younger woman pulled out her gun and pressed the tip to the captain's lower back. "Time to give up, Basty."

He stopped the fighting but talked with a hint of laugh in his voice. "After the whole morning I do not think you have any ammunition left."

"If you wanna bet on it," she lowered her gun to the level of his butt cheek and pulled the trigger. It went off indeed, followed with a cry of a desperate man.

The older female sailor did not waste another minute and kicked the captain into his testicles, next strike broke nose. Yup, like mother, like daughter. "You are lucky the Royal Guard wants you alive," uttered the superintendent.

Gail looked around and noticed the pirates became a minority as Nick's crew boarded the ship as well nevertheless there was still a lot of them and the good guys were at the end of their strength. She jumped on the railing in front of the wheel and whistled for attention. "Oi, Losers, Commander Collins is up to take in service those sailors who are willing to let go of this disgraceful life, wipe their honour clean and do something for glory and good soldier's pay. So either you can become the mates of the England or mates of the sharks." Hearing that, Nick was taken aback, alas wise enough not to say a word when he saw the pirates were easing on the fight, some of them lowered their weapons already.

"Never!" shouted one of the bad guys. Just as a ray of the sun reflected a gun, Gail noticed a man standing below her aiming at her chest.

There was a shot heard as a gun went off. Fortunately it was not his as he dropped dead on the spot. The blonde looked at the way from which the shooting came and noticed Andy with a smoking musket in her hand. She always had a good eye.

It also made Gail look at her comrades if they were all alive. Her heart almost stopped when she saw her wife out on the board. Luckily she seemed to be alright without any harm.

"Does anyone else have something to say or are you joining the real sailors or dead sailors?"

The pirates started dropping their weapons and the battle was over. The young woman let go of the breath she was holding and jumped off the railing.

"And here I though you didn't have a diplomatic bone in you. I am glad to see I was mistaken," the parent praised her. "You used the moment well."

"I know, Mother, luck and timing." She went down the steps to the main deck and was stopped by her former fiancé.

"Gail, what the hell am I supposed to do with all of them?"

"Give them some real job. I would never believe to say this, but you must have some hell of training, because fighting two crews at once while being shot at was really impressive."

"We lost a lot on our own people."

"Here you have new recruits." She petted his shoulder. "You can manage. You are the commander now."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright," he spoke up looking around. "Search the ships and get the treasure! Count it and return it to the mayor of the Irish Bay," he started giving orders. "Andy, if you could take notes, we will need to send a report to the admiral."

Gail looked at her oldest friend and frowned. "You are not sailing with us?"

"I guess I need some time off and try new things," she said apological looking at the superintendent. "If you allow me, Madam."

The superintendent stood straight yet a small sad smile appeared on her lips. "I allow. You are always welcome back on the board of 15th Division. It is your home."

Andy gave her a slight bow but as suspected at the end she followed with a quick awkward hug. Elaine practically raised her up as her second daughter after her father sold the kid to her service.

The young brunette left and some new person approach. It was a young soldier barely out of age. He tried to enter the captain's cabin but the older woman stepped in. "This ship is ours," she said in a strong voice.

"But… but Commander said to collect the treasure…" he stuttered.

"This ship is ours," repeated the superintendent looking straight into his eyes.

"What you can collect is those dead bodies," noted Gail giving him the same glare as her mother. The lad just nodded and quickly left taking one of the fallen pirates with him.

Sam and Jerry were coming to the two women with broad smiles. They both had some gushed and ripped clothes but other than that they both seemed fine, even though Sam's black eye got coloured. Elaine stepped aside letting them search the room behind her.

Oliver and Chris slid down to the falling door to examine the underdeck. When she noticed the former farmer boy back with them, Gail shot a quick glance at the second ship they defeated. It was docked and soldiers surrounded the bad guys taking them away to the prison. Another look the blonde gave to her partner who knelt down in front of sitting Dov, cleaning and bandaging his left leg. Traci also seemed not to be seriously harmed even though she was massaging her right shoulder and arm.

Not missing another moment, Gail followed her supervisor in search for the good stuff. Out of experience there were two types of pirates, ones who would drink and eat absolutely anything and everything, while the others were picky with only the top quality stuff. And Sebastian looked like the latter guy.

She jumped off the wooden stairs to the underdeck and looked around. Unfortunately before she could see what was surrounding her, her head was hit with something metallic so hard she could swear she saw stars. Another bang she managed to cover with her forearm and she pushed the attacker away. She quickly drew her gun, "Stop or I swear to Ares I will shoot." She had to lean against a pillar until the blackness and stars eased on her vision, she noticed there was a middle aged chubby woman with a pan in her hand in front of her.

"The captain said to protect my kitchen. I am doing my duty as a navy cook."

"Hey, Kiddo, you alright?" asked Oliver coming from behind her.

"My finger is itchy to press the trigger and plant some metal seeds into this woman's body. Who knows, maybe they can grow into some tough vegetable that could be fried on that pan."

"Come on, Darling," he helped his ward on her feet while Chris tied the elder woman. "Let's get you to Holly. You are lucky you married a healer. The special care we all can only envy."

When they reached the top, Gail rushed to the other side of the board emptying her stomach. Her head was ringing and she felt really sick.

* * *

Seeing her pale wife, well, paler than usual, the physician jumped up and hurried to her side. "What happened?"

"The old lady wanted to fry a shark steak on my head," whined the blonde.

Holly looked at the back of her head and noticed a red spot, plus the facts that Gail already vomited and was about to lose consciousness were not good signs at all. She led her out of the waters to the solid land and made her sit down on the nearest bench. "Better?" she asked.

"My stomach is not so much in a sea storm, more like floating now, but damn the head hurts."

Chris brought a bucket of water and some piece of cloth. Holly nodded her thanks and placed the soaked cold cloth on the back of the blonde mane. The younger woman moaned in relief.

With Chris's support Dov managed to limp to the bench as well and sat on the other side stretching his cut leg.

After several moments of cooling her head and cut lip, Gail was getting drowsy. "Can I have a nap now?"

"Not yet, Honey," whispered the brunette. "I need you awake for a little longer. Your mother is dealing with officialises and the guys are cleaning and stocking the ship."

"That part really sucks after each battle."

"HOLLY!" it was a child's voice calling for the older woman. Leo's small rushed steps echoed at the port as he was running their way. "HOLLY!" he called again and Gail groaned in protest.

Her head was finally calming down when the pain woke up again hearing the high pitched voice. "Not so loud, Kid, we are not deaf."

"Holly, Mum's arm is dead, it's not moving," he explained quickly, taking the brunette's hand and pulling her up. "You must save it."

The said woman just sighed. "Why to listen to a healer who says it is broken and needs to be fixed when you have your experience which says a good massage does it all. Of course, it's broken!" she murmured. Then she turned to Dov, "Keep cooling her head and don't let her fall asleep even if she threatens to bite your head off," she requested.

* * *

It took a couple of hours to have everything ready before Gail was allowed to have her well-deserved rest in her own bed. She lied down on her stomach with her head turned left not to hurt her cut lip.

Holly placed a new piece of wet cloth on the back of her head and gushed face. She leant in and kissed her hair. "Have a rest, I will be back soon," she whispered. Meantime what Gail was getting cleaned and changed into fresh clothes, the other woman made a list of some basic medical stuff she needed and she was seriously lacking in the ship's medical kit. "I need to buy some equipment."

Gail pointed at the table. "Second drawer, take whatever you need."

Holly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Money, Sage, money," she rolled her eyes. "I don't really want you to offer your services for the stuff you need to buy, plus some people may take it the wrong way. A healer's touch may be wrongly interpreted."

The brunette opened the said drawer and noticed a wooden box and several pouches. "Gail, I really can't."

"For Poseidon's sake, Holly, just take it. What is mine is yours," she said tiredly. "Hey, by the way, aren't we married? Set your pride aside and get what you need. I am pretty sure I will have my share with whatever it is you need to buy; you will use some of it on me anyway."

Unwanted but practical, the healer took one pouch with a promise to return it full back as soon as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Now kiss me better and let me travel to the la-la-land."

The other woman chuckled and placed a gentle peck on the pale cheek barely touching, yet even that made Gail wince in pain. The physician grinned. "You were able to fight rough pirates all morning and noon, yet it took one cook to put you off," she commented.

Gail gave her an angry stare and pouted, which was not a wise idea because of her injured lip. "Ouch. I really hate you right now. Don't you have somewhere else to be," she whined again.

Holly laughed and smoothed the blond hair tenderly. "I will ask someone to check on you until I am back. Have a rest."

She stood up and left their room. She headed straight to the captain's door and knocked.

"Come in," called the older woman. She looked up from her table where she was writing something in a book. "Holly, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, yes, I wanted to ask you to check on Gail and wake her up once in a while asking her just simple questions. The concussion is pretty bad. I need to head out and buy some medical equipment."

"Of course I will. Speaking of money, sit down for a moment." The brunette did as she was told still a bit confused. The superintendent turned the book upside down and Holly noticed there were the names of the crew members in an alphabetical order and something called _Ship bank_. "Let me explain how we work here. Every loot is counted, jewellery and unwanted things are set aside and sold, we take turns in selling and the profit is divided when we are departing the port. Coins are divided right away. 50 % goes to the ship bank, which is used for ship maintenance, buying food, ammunition and other supplies." She took out a big sack and placed it in front of the younger of them. "So here you go, buy whatever medical necessities you require." Holly was about to say something but was stopped. "You are the healer of this ship, so whatever makes your work easier, more efficient, get it. Stock whatever you need bandages, tools, herbs, essences. I trust you." The brunette closed her mouth and nodded, touched with the feeling this woman had in her. "Now the remaining 50 % is divided between each of us equally."

"But I didn't do much. You all were out there doing the hard work."

"Holly, you were protecting our stock. Food is important. And your so called hard work is after the battle to make sure everyone is healed properly.

"Also Chris was helping Oliver with the cannons and even though he was not fighting much because he is still a rookie, he did really hard work with cleaning the ship.

"We all have our share in what we can do best." She took out other two pouched. "These are your and Gail's proportion. If you could please sign next to your names that you were given these," she requested and handed over the feather in ink. "The other shares will be recounted after items are sold."

Indeed she looked at the book again and noticed that each crew member was given the same amount, most of them were already signed. She also noted that her surname was prolonged with Gail's. "Stewart-Peck?" she wondered aloud.

"Since you are married it is only fair you share the same surname. And I have to admit Stewart-Peck sounds better than Peck-Stewart, even though the alphabetical order would be more fitting for the latter."

Holly smiled broadly and made one big signature for both her and her partner since they were listed under each other anyway.

"One more curtesy we have here. Since it was your first battle, you can choose one thing of your liking as a reward and welcome gift," said the captain pointing at a wooden chest.

Holly looked at her again if she was serious. Well, Elaine was always serious. After a nod, she opened the chest and peeked inside. There were several pieces of jewellery and even weapons. Holly had an immediate idea what she would like and dug in.

Not finding exactly what she hoped for she pulled out something else. "Does a map count as a reward or do I have another chance?"

"A map?" wondered the captain knitting her eyebrows. Holly pulled out a round case and spread out the content on the table. She looked at the older woman who came around the table to have a better look. "How are you doing with foreign languages? Especially Asians'?"

"I admire Chinese medicine but I cannot read a symbol," admitted the brunette and quirked her lips looking at the map in front of them with notes in an Asian language.

* * *

The Irish Bay was not as luxurious as Holly would imagine. The buildings were beautiful, but the street life was not much different than in her homeland, most probably because of the plundering of the pirates. Yet the healer had to admit that the local apothecary was well stocked and she even got some discount. At that time she would not expect any, because the city needed to get the economy back, however the charming pharmacist around her age gave her a flashing smile and he called a courier boy for help. Holly wanted to pay for the extra service; nevertheless he dismissed with a counter offer for a tour around the city. Not really sure how to respond, Holly just nodded with a note that her free time depended on her patients.

She returned to the ship and immediately went to check on her partner who was sound asleep. Her features were relaxed and Holly had to trace her finger gently over the soft contours of the beautiful pale face. She sighed wondering if her wife would ever see her more than a friend. Their friendship was great and the physician could not thank Lord enough to send this amazing woman into her life, nevertheless there was something missing.

She kissed the thick mane gently and went to examine her other patients. She made sure all were well and still thinking about the offer of the young pharmacist, she got cleaned and left the ship again.

* * *

It was dark already when Holly thanked her companion and waited until he disappeared in the distance before she climbed the rope ladder of her new home. Once on the deck she looked into the night lights of the bay. She felt guilty and kind of awkward. She had never really dealt with suitors. Chris was her childhood friend and they knew each other too well to try to charm or flirt with each other. Perik was an arrangement. Other boys were discouraged of any attempts right when they got to know whom they tried to impress.

The pharmacist was a complete unknown, he was smooth and attentive and when they talked, Holly felt like feeding her curiosity of learning more about new things, no matter if healing related or world-wide. On the other hand, when he got into her personal space, the young woman was on tenterhooks.

With a sigh, Holly looked away from the city and set off her duties and visits. Her first stop was her cabin to check on the most important patient. Seeing her wife peacefully asleep, she continued to visit Dov. She gently knocked on the door and after hearing the invitation, she entered. At first she was not sure what to expect in the male company anymore, so she did what she knew best and started treating Dov's injured leg. Soon her nerves calmed down when she was ensured Chris would always be her brother and Dov her comrade as they spoke and joked together; there was no need to second guess her action or speech. She could be herself with these boys and she liked that freedom.

Her next visit was to Traci's room. Holly always felt more intimidated by this woman than any of the guys. Nevertheless Traci was good hearted and caring, on the top of that beautiful. The physician re-fixated the splint, they had a small chat and she left. For a moment she was wondering if to go back to her cabin or to the study room. She chose the latter since it was too early to go to sleep anyway and also because she felt weird, ashamed even.

After spending hours of watching a candle light and no study whatsoever Holly returned to her cabin. She changed into her nightshirt and sneaked into the bed. Once she lied down a hand was wrapped around her abdomen. The healer pinched her nose and sighed.

"Sage, are you alright?" asked a raspy voice.

"Huh?" the physician did not expect her partner to wake up any time soon. She needed her sleep to heal calmly. "Yeah, I am fine."

"You do not sound fine." The cerulean blue eyes met the dark ones on a dim light of the night candle. "What's wrong?"

"I spent time with a man," the brunette admitted quietly.

"Excuse me! You did what?!" Gail was very much awake now. She pulled her arm back and sat up looking at her wife with surprised and frowned expression. She felt like somebody kicked her in the guts. She suffered too much pain in one day but the last one was the worse. Her mantra was to make Holly happy and at the best to be the source of her happiness, she even offered to be her wing-woman to approve the right fit, but suddenly the thought of her favourite person being with someone else doing… _argh_ , she could not even think about that because she would upset her stomach way too much.

"It was the local pharmacist. I went there to get some medical supplies I needed and he offered to show me the city. And well…" she paused herself before continuing. "We travel to get to know new places, right? And he offered to show me a new place."

Gail snorted. "Of course," she murmured under her nose.

Either the healer ignored the bark or did not hear it. "The cathedral was magnificent, the library was so full with worldwide collections of books, and the market place seemed like a bee hive. It was spectacular. Not to mention the amazing floral garden in the south part of the city, it was so romantic!"

"So you had a good time," commented the blonde swallowing her bitterness. She really did not need to know all the details.

"He was a pleasant company and a complete gentleman," she sighed covering her eyes with her arm. "It felt so wrong. I am sorry, Gail." A small sobs escaped. "I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's alright," whispered the sailor gently. She felt her chest squeezed into the size of a pea, but she swallowed hard again and stroked the dark mane. "It will be alright. I should have been there to -"

"You should have!" called the physician defensively. "We would have so much fun and I would not feel like cheating on you."

Gail was stopped in her mind track. "' _Feel like cheating_ '?" she repeated confused. Something seemed off; her mind might be on a wrong detour. "What happened exactly?" she asked curiously yet prepared herself to hear the unwanted as well.

"Well, we browsed the centre of the city, we ate at a restaurant, walked some more along the bay and then he accompanied me to the ship. Hell, it might even be a date or something."

The blonde was left perplexed. Holly never cursed.

"I am so sorry, Gail. I feel so ashamed. I should have never done that. I mean, I should but with you by my side, not a random man. We would have so much fun and it would feel right, because you are my wife, not him. I am a whore."

"Slow down, Sage. You curse more than me."

Holly hid herself under the blankets. "Deep apologies," she peeped out, yet her words were muffled with the cloth.

The sailor tried to take the cover off but unsuccessfully, so she peeked inside the hideout. "Did you kiss him?"

"No," the brunette replied strongly with a frown.

The younger woman tried to mask her amusement. "Did you shag him?"

"NO!" the healer yelled alarmed taking off the blanket in a swift motion.

Gail chuckled. "Then you are not a whore," she replied calmly with a much lighter heart and chest. She climbed behind her partner and lied down pulling her in the arms in a spooning position. "Listen, what you did, it _was_ wrong. Promise me you will never go anywhere alone like that again." The other woman nodded vigorously. "He could seriously harm you, Holly. Always have some of us with you, alright?" The brunette nodded again. Of course Gail was scared for her life. Why else would she have such a sickening feeling when Holly mentioned to be with a random man? He was a stranger who could hurt her dear friend and the sailor would never forgive herself if anything happened to the beautiful person next to her. _As in beautiful soul_ , she corrected herself.

"I am sorry, Gail."

"It's alright," the blonde dismissed the apology and kissed her head. "You know what, tomorrow we will go out. We will have fun together and make fun of the others. We will eat all the strange food until we are puking and taste the most disgusting drinks available," she proposed with a grin.

Holly turned around and finally smiled. "It sounds… tempting." She pulled up on her forearms to be able to kiss the pale cheek, instead their mouths met.

The sailor groaned in pain against her wish. The lip was still sensitive when touched. "I hope you don't mind me looking like I fought pirates all day, because you have no other choice."

"But you were doing just so."

"Shh, don't tell anybody. People will stop us demanding stories."

Holly giggled, placed a quick kiss on her partner's cheek and snuggled into her arms. She still felt ashamed for going out with someone other than her wife but the promise of better tomorrow made it more bearable. She just was not sure if she should be glad or disappointed that Gail was more worried about Holly going out with a man alone, than Holly going out with a man. That thought caused the healer to think more about her relationship with her favourite pirate girl. Her happy mood changed into a sad one as her mind started swirling.

The pharmacist was a very nice young lad, good looking with his dark chestnut coloured hair, fair skin and the eyes blue as the sunny sky after a rainstorm. He was also well build with visible muscles showing under his tight blue shirt which complimented his eyes. During their walk they had a lot to talk about, share some healing tips and helping herbs, learning about the recent political situation of the Old Land and the Empire's colonies, and they even exchanged tips for good music and reading. He was a perfect husband to be.

If only Holly was not already married. Married to her closest friend with whom she was so madly in love that it hurt. It hurt that her love was one-sided.

With a great pain in her chest, the brunette sneaked out of the arms of the now sleeping brave sailor; she took her coat and went out on the deck with hope that the salty air would clear her mind and help with breathing.

The physician shut the falling door behind her as silently as possible. She leant against the wooden rail and looked into the darkness of the sea in front of her. She noticed the lights behind her from the bay but she preferred the quiet water as she felt her tears rolling down her face.

She slid down and sat on the floor looking up at the starry sky. She wondered if somewhere up there was her lucky star. Well, _lucky_. Indeed she was lucky to get to know what love was. She got lucky to marry the object of her love. Alas she was not so lucky with her feelings and desires being returned, except in her dreams. It was so hard waking up and finding the true reality that no matter how lucky she was to be married to the love of her life instead of a madman, it was also unbearably painful. _Luck is a funny thing_ ; she chuckled at her though however she could not stop the tears coming from her eyes.


End file.
